As epoxy compounds having a cyclohexene oxide structure, 3,4-epoxycyclohexylmethyl-3′,4′-epoxycyclohexanecarboxylate (e.g. Celloxide 2021; manufactured by Daicel Chemical Industries, Ltd.), an adduct of 3,4-epoxycyclohexylmethyl-3′,4′-epoxycyclohexanecarboxylate and ε-caprolactone (e.g. Celloxide 2081; manufactured by Daicel Chemical Industries, Ltd.), 1,2,8,9-diepoxylimonene (e.g. Celloxide 3000; manufactured by Daicel Chemical Industries, Ltd.), bis(3,4-epoxycyclohexylmethyl) adipate (e.g. UVR-6128; manufactured by Dow Chemical Japan), etc. are known.
Furthermore, an epoxy compound having a cyclohexene oxide structure but having no ester bond in the molecule, represented by Formula (3) below, has been reported (ref. e.g. Patent Publication 1 and Patent Publication 2).

In Formula (3), X denotes an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, —SO—, —SO2—, —CH2—, —C(CH3)2—, —CBr2—, —C(CBr3)2—, —C(CF3)2—, —C(CCl3)2—, —CH(C6H5)—, or a single bond joining 2 alicycles, and R1 to R18 may be identical to or different from each other and are a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a hydrocarbon group optionally having an oxygen atom or a halogen atom, or an optionally substituted alkoxy group.
An example of production of a compound whose basic framework is represented by Formula (4) below (ref. e.g. Patent Publication 3) and the use thereof (ref. e.g. Patent Publication 4) have been reported. Here, a composition to which is added a thermocationic or photocationic polymerization initiator or an acid anhydride, and a mixture of this composition with another epoxy resin are reported. It is stated that these compositions may be used for sealing electronic components, as stabilizers for electrical insulating oil, and as an electrically insulating casting die.

For use in an adhesive for a protective glass plate of an equimagnification photosensor, one represented by Formula (5) below has been cited as an example (n=1 to 20), and one represented by Formula (5) in which n=2 has been synthesized (ref. e.g. Patent Publication 5).

Several examples represented by Formula (5) in which n=0 or n=1 have also been reported.
As a starting material for the synthesis of 4-t-butyl-2-hydroxycyclohexyl methacrylate, one represented by Formula (6) below has been reported (ref. e.g. Patent Publication 6).

There is also a report on racemic forms of cis-3-t-butylcyclohexene oxide, cis-3-isopropylcyclohexene oxide, and cis-3-hexylcyclohexene oxide, and in this report these compounds were reduced to αβ unsaturated alcohols using an optically active lithium amide (ref. e.g. Non-Patent Publication 1)
None of these known publications describe the compound of the present invention, and specific examples of a synthetic method therefor are not described.
(Patent Publication 1) JP-A-10-156952 (JP-A denotes a Japanese unexamined patent application publication)
    (Patent Publication 2) JP-A-2002-338659    (Patent Publication 3) JP-A-2004-99467    (Patent Publication 4) WO2004/035558    (Patent Publication 5) JP-A-02-225580    (Patent Publication 6) U.S. Pat. No. 5,270,418    (Non-Patent Publication 1) Masatoshi Asami et al., ‘Kinetic resolution of cis-3-alkylcyclohexene oxide by a chiral lithium amide—an application to a synthesis of both enantiomers of isomenthone’, HETEROCYCLES, 2000, Vol. 52, No. 2, p. 1029-1032